El Silencio
by Yuukixan
Summary: Tai se quedo callado por todo el camino, estudiando un poco la situación: ¿Desde cuándo, Matt ha estado tan preocupado por Sora?, ¿Desde aquella navidad de hace 4 años? TAIORA/MIMATO


Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de digimon. Es dedicada a mi amiga Len :3 que la quiero mucho mucho mucho y es por este motivo que he escrito. Perdonen si tengo fallos, pero hace como 7 años que no escribo y lo estoy retomando poco a poco. Espero os guste, en especial a mi amiga =) digamos que es esta una pequeña introducción de mi historia

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>El Silencio<p>

**Capítulo 1: La llegada del otoño.**

* * *

><p><em>Odaiba una pequeña isla en la bahia de Tokio, se encontraba tranquila con su cielo despejado de nubes, mientras sus habitantes se dedicaban a ir a sus labores diarios. Después de haber pasado 4 años desde el último incidente en el mundo digital, nuestros elegidos se dedicaron a seguir sus estudios y su vida de todos los días.<em>

-Qué frío hace!...-susurró una joven entre quejidos, por la brisa que había tocado sus mejillas y su cabello corto mientras corría hacia el metro-…

-Se veía como una chica pelirroja corría hacia el vagón, apartando a la gente que se metía por su camino. Por tanto en su mochila se oía unos quejidos.

-Sora! Que pasa allí afuera me están aplastando!-decía el pequeño digimon-

-Aguanta Yokomon!, casi estamos cerca!

En unos instantes se escucha como las puertas se cierran, dejando a esta, a mitad de camino de alcanzar su destino. Un gran silencio se presenta en el ambiente.

-…Era…el ultimo día para entregar mi solicitud…para estudiar…-a su alrededor se formaba una penumbra que provocaba que las personas de alrededor la miraran preocupados, o quizás extrañados ante su comportamiento.-

-No te preocupes Sora, seguramente haya una solución..-dice, a falta de aire el pequeño monstruo- por que no llamas a alguno de los chicos? Ellos no tenían que enviar su solicitud hoy? –Dejando salir poco a poco parte de su cuerpo para tomar aire-

-Tienes razón! –Volviendo en sí de su depresión por llegar a la universidad- pásame mi celular

Una vez obtenido su celular, mira su lista de contactos dudosa, para ver a quién podría llamar. Entre que usaba su cel táctil, sin querer, marca un número de sus contactos.

-AHHH! – da un gran grito al saber que había marcado a Taichi Yagami- por eso le dije a mi madre que no quería un táctil!...ahora a donde cuelgo? –Sus dedos escurridizos intentan colgar hasta que se escucha una voz suave ante el cel-

-Sora? Donde estas? Deberías estar aquí en la facultad –Decía el joven a través del teléfono-

-T..T-Tai?...estoy en la estación de metro, no sé si pueda llegar a tiem..–Susurra, mientras calmaba un poco sus nervios-

La joven escucha, como este le cuelga el teléfono, sin decir ni una palabra más, sostiene fuertemente su cel entre sus manos para luego mirar, que en verdad si le había colgado.

Esta vez su teléfono es el que suena apareciendo el nombre de 'Yamato Ishida', atendiendo rápidamente.

-Ve a la salida del metro te esperamos allí.

-Tai?.

-No hay tiempo. Ve rápido!

-Sí!.

Una sonrisa reconfortante se dibuja en la chica preparando su mochila, para ir rápidamente donde le habían indicado.

-Yokomon…siento mucho lo de hoy.. te dije que te tenias que haber quedado en casa

-No importa, Yokomon quiere estar con Sora en todos los momentos de su vida

-…-abraza a su pequeña amiga para esta vez protegerla de la multitud-…gracias..

* * *

><p>En el campus de Odaiba se encontraban todas las facultades de la universidad, en ella se podía ver como una gran cantidad de alumnos o futuros alumnos se acercaban a un centro donde echaban la solicitud para sus estudios. Entre ellos había alumnos que se conocían de otros años, o directamente eran amigos que después de mucho tiempo se volvían haber.<p>

-Hola amigos! Tanto tiempo sin verles!-decía una chica de cabello castaño largo.

-Mimi? Que haces aquí? –Pregunta un joven rubio- no deberías estar en EEUU?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Yamato Ishida. Acaso no te aviso Sora, a ti y a los demás? que me traslade aquí nuevamente?

-La verdad es que…todavía ella no ha llegado.-recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras guardaba en su carpeta la hoja de solicitud-

-Que extraño…ella no suele llegar tarde..-alza su vista hacia el reloj que había en la sala.-.

Marcada las 9:30am, un joven llega apresurado hacia quienes lo esperaban.

-Siempre llegando tarde Tai , no cambias.

-Perdón, Perdón…-recupera el aliento, antes de reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba-…eh? Mimi?

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos? –Mira despectivamente a los dos jóvenes- desde que llegue no dicen "Hola! Cuanto tiempo?", "Te extrañe"..nooooooooo…sino ¿qué haces aquí? Vaya bienvenida…

-No te enojes…-sonríe- Solo bromeaba. Sora ya me habia avisado, aunque no me dijo que te había vomitado un unicornio. –Sin poder aguantar suelta una pequeña risilla-

-MUY GRACIOSO…enserio eres insoportable e infantil –frunce el seño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Por cierto Tai. –Interrumpe Matt- ¿Dónde esta Sora?

Tai reacciona al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, quien normalmente no llega tarde. Por lo que su expresión cambia, para luego mirar a Matt.

-No lo sé. Ya debería estar aquí.

-Sino llega a las 10, se cierra el plazo,¿Qué vamos hacer? –Dice mimi, un poco angustiada-

En ese momento, Matt saca de su bolsillo su celular para marcarle a Sora, pero de repente empieza a sonar uno de los celulares.

-Atiende Tai! –empuja la joven, al chico para que reaccionara- Puede ser ella!.

Al atender la llamada, este se aleja del grupo para hablar en privado. En ese instante Tai guarda su celular y mira a Matt.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Mira Mimi, a ambos-

-Tengo que buscar a Sora. Me dejas tu automóvil?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Idiota! tenemos que recoger a Sora, sino no podrá inscribirse!

-Lo sé, por eso conduciré yo, que para eso soy el dueño del vehiculo –saca de sus bolsillos las llaves- vamos

-Gracias

Tanto Matt como Tai se dirigen rápidamente hacia los aparcamientos, mientras por detrás, la joven deja salir un pesado suspiro de sus labios. "_Estos no cambian, ni aunque pasen mil años_"

* * *

><p>Llegando una vez a la estación, ven a la chica saliendo entre la multitud junto a con su mochila en brazos. Al ser vista, estacionan cerca de ella.<p>

-Chicos!, les agradezco de corazón que hayan venido a por mi…pero y uds?..La inscripción?...-susurra-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –Responde Matt antes que Tai- Solo sube y vamos, tenemos 20 minutos para llegar.

Acto seguido, Sora sube en el coche en la parte trasera. Sin embargo Tai, se quedo callado por todo el camino, estudiando un poco la situación: Desde ¿Cuándo, Matt ha estado tan preocupado por Sora?, ¿desde aquella navidad de hace 4 años?.

-Tai?, estas bien? –Pregunta Sora.- es raro que no estés parloteando

-Ah..si, es que estoy pensativo en que hará mi madre para comer hoy. –sonríe ampliamente como lo hacia normalmente.-

-Desde luego, pensando solo en pequeñas cosas, sin importancia –correspondiendo a su sonrisa- Pero deberías preocuparte por la inscripción.

-Lo haría pero he venido a buscarte

-Plural Tai, me han venido a buscar tú y Matt. –Alza su ceja derecha-

-Han dado en clavo. –sonríe Matt mirando por su retrovisor para poder mirar a Sora- Por cierto Sora, te has decidido que vas a estudiar?

-Quería audiovisuales, pero no me dio la media, así que me meteré por derecho empresarial.

-Te deseo suerte.

-Gracias, y tu Matt? que has decidido?

-Derecho

-Así que coincidiremos en alguna clase

-Es lo más probable.

Estaciona el automóvil cerca del recinto donde habría que llevar la inscripción y mientras se bajaban del coche, Tai toma el brazo de Sora.

-Que ocurre? –pregunta un poco sorprendida por su reacción-

-Matt ve adelantándote –insiste Tai.-

Sin más que decir, el joven duda por un segundo, mira a sus dos amigos y luego decide ir por su camino, diciendo:

-Tai, no es momento para charlar, si lo haces, hazlo rápido.

-No me des órdenes.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no perjudiques a otros. –se va alejando después de terminar la

Frase-

En un momento de silencio, Tai la suelta haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para ir a inscribirse a la universidad.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p>Si les ha gustado ^^ comentenme para poder seguir el otro capitulo =) ok?<p>

by Yuuki


End file.
